Time Station
by twentae
Summary: [REQUESTED BY bbang2chan] Karena itu Jongin tidak suka jika ia harus berdamai sementara dengan waktu: duduk diam sambil menatap jarum jam bergerak layaknya orang tolol—dari sudut pandang Jongin. / Rata. Berarti ia laki-laki. Sial. Jongin tidak tahu jika akan berubah menjadi gay secepat ini. / "Kim Minseok. Jangan lupakan nama itu, ya!" / Kai x Xiumin.


**Title : Time Station**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai), Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Wu Yifan (Kris)**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Note : **_**Request-**_**an Chan-Chan, **_**bbang2chan**_**~ maaf lama ;A; terinspirasi dari perjalananku dari Depok balik ke Jakarta. Oh, terinspirasi juga sama tWinKle-nya Kim Da Hee.**

**_twentae_**

Bukan salah Jongin mempunyai rumah yang berjarak puluhan kilometer dari sekolah. Setiap hari, Jongin harus bangun pagi buta dan berjalan menuju stasiun kereta demi berangkat ke sekolahnya yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Memprotes pun tak ada gunanya, keluarga Jongin bukanlah keturunan konglomerat yang bisa membeli rumah dengan sekali gesekan kartu. Bisa bersekolah di Seoul saja sudah menjadi keberuntungan sendiri bagi Jongin.

Masalahnya.

Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah bangun di pagi hari. Karena itu, tiap pagi adalah lari _marathon_ baginya, tak heran guru olahraganya selalu memuji Jongin dalam bidang atletik.

"Jam berapa kereta arah Seoul datang?"

Wanita di loker itu tersenyum ramah, meski begitu Jongin dapat menangkap hal yang janggal dalam senyumannya. "Setengah tujuh pagi. Maaf, nak, tapi antrian masih panjang. Silahkan menunggu di dalam."

Menghela napasnya, Jongin menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum menghempaskan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi. Ia mengacak rambutnya, mengutuk dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatur waktu lebih baik. Kalau begini, pantas saja ia dijuluki 'Babi Berkeringat' di kelas.

Inilah bagian yang Jongin benci, menunggu kereta datang. Waktu dan Jongin tak pernah bersahabat, kalau diibaratkan, mereka justru seperti kucing dan anjing. Saling mengejar dan dikejar. Karena itu Jongin tidak suka jika ia harus berdamai sementara dengan waktu: duduk diam sambil menatap jarum jam bergerak layaknya orang tolol—dari sudut pandang Jongin.

Mengusap rambutnya, Jongin memaksa otaknya memikirkan hal lain. Apapun. Selain mengumpat pada jam dan menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat pergerakan jarumnya.

"_Appa_, _Appa_, apa kita akan naik kereta hari ini?"

"Ya, kau suka?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi pesawat lebih keren, sih."

"Oh ya? Memangnya apa yang lebih keren?"

Bocah itu merentangkan tangannya, "Soalnya pesawat punya sayap dan bisa terbang! Swooosh!" ia mempraktikkan cara terbang pesawat.

"Tapi pesawat 'kan tidak bisa berjalan di rel," celetuk wanita di sebelahnya, yang kemudian tertawa kecil melihat cemberut yang singgah pada bibir anaknya. Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya, mengangkat tubuh mungil anaknya dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalau kau naik pesawat dan kereta di saat yang bersamaan?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Terkekeh pelan, pria itu meletakkan anaknya pada tengkuk lehernya, kedua kaki mungilnya menggantung di pundaknya, "Pegangan yang erat ya!"

"Memangnya kenap— aaaaaaaahahahahaha!"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, ikut berlarian kecil di belakang sepasang ayah dan anak yang telah lebih dulu berlari. "Hei! Hati-hati!"

Jongin menatap keluarga itu dan mau tak mau, ikut tersenyum. Berbicara soal keluarga, Jongin jadi membayangkan masa depannya nanti; seperti apa rupa istrinya? Bagaimana anak mereka nanti? Akankah laki-laki, perempuan, atau mungkin keduanya? Menekan bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya, Jongin mulai berpikir.

Bunyi familiar yang berasal dari _speaker_ berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jongin. Bunyi itu kemudian disusul dengan suara wanita yang lagi-lagi familiar di telinganya.

_Kereta jurusan kota Seoul, akan segera datang dalam waktu dua menit_.

Bunyi yang lain menyudahi ucapannya.

Jongin berdiri, menepuk-nepuk seragamnya, memastikannya tetap bersih dari debu. Seperti yang diucapkan wanita operator tadi, samar-samar Jongin dapat melihat transportasi berwarna dominan abu-abu itu datang. Setelah berhenti dan menimbulkan bunyi yang memekakkan telinga, pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Selagi menunggu berbagai orang yang keluar dari kereta, Jongin kembali berpikir.

_Gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti, haruslah mempunyai tubuh yang mungil agar aku bisa mendekapnya._

Di tengah kerumunan manusia, iris Jongin dapat menangkap sosok bertubuh mungil.

_Mempunyai kulit seputih susu yang kontras denganku._

Kulitnya yang begitu putih seakan membuatnya paling bersinar di antara yang lain.

_Iris memikat yang dibungkus dengan mata yang indah._

Bola mata _obsidian-_nya bergerak kesana kemari, seakan tengah mencari seseorang.

_Dan bibir merah muda yang membuatku ingin terus mengecupnya._

Sekilas, Jongin dapat melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya, mungkin kesal karena tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Tidak mempercayai pengelihatannya, Jongin hampir saja lepas kendali dan mencubit pipi sosok itu hanya demi memastikan bahwa ia nyata, bukan sekedar rekayasa pikirannya.

Pandangan Jongin beralih pada tubuhnya. _Sleeveless hoodie_ berwarna kuning—apa itu Pikachu? —celana pendek yang menampakkan betisnya bermotif militer, _sneakers_ putih yang talinya terikat secara asal, ransel hitam yang tersampir pada pundak kanannya dan sebuah topi yang menutupi rambut_ hazelnut-_nya.

Mengerjap, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa sosok itu tidak memiliki hal yang dimiliki wanita umumnya pada bagian dada.

_Rata_.

Berarti ia laki-laki.

_Sial_. Jongin tidak tahu jika akan berubah menjadi _gay_ secepat ini.

Pintu kereta tertutup, Jongin dapat melihat sosok itu mendengus sebelum berjalan pergi. Bola mata Jongin terus mengikuti pergerakan tubuh itu hingga sosoknya menghilang, kembali ditelan lautan manusia.

Suara klakson kereta terdengar, dan tak lama kemudian, kereta berjalan pergi.

Jongin terdiam. Hingga akhirnya realita menabraknya. Keras.

Jarum pendek jam berada di antara angka tujuh dan delapan (namun lebih condong ke angka delapan), sedangkan jarum panjang jam mengarah pada angka delapan. Keduanya balas menatap Jongin dengan angkuh, seakan mengejeknya dan menuntutnya untuk segera mengakui kekalahannya dalam mengejar waktu.

Dua puluh menit lagi bel berbunyi dan kereta berikutnya datang dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

Jongin benci waktu dan kehidupannya.

**_twentae_**

_Kenapa?_

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tubuhnya bangun secara ajaibnya, dan dalam hitungan menit, ia sudah siap dan segar untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ayah dan ibunya saling berpandangan, bertanya-tanya mengapa perubahan yang begitu drastis terjadi padanya, namun Jongin menjawabnya dengan jawaban klise: 'tidak tahu.'

Yang Jongin tahu ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat berdamai dengan waktu. Tidak mengejarnya; tidak dikejarnya.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Jongin berjalan santai menuju stasiun, menggumamkan nada-nada dari lagu favoritnya sembari sesekali melompati genangan air yang disebabkan hujan kemarin malam. Bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum maniak, membuat beberapa gadis berbisik. Jongin dapat mendengar mereka membisikkan sesuatu tentang ia menjadi seorang psikopat yang hendak memerkosa seseorang.

Tapi toh, mereka langsung membungkam mulutnya ketika Jongin tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

_Wanita._

"Hai Nyonya Han, satu tiket ke kota Seoul, ya." Pinta Jongin ramah.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya, bahkan sempat melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya, "Kim Jongin?"

"Ya?"

"Wah," ia tertawa, mengingatkan Jongin pada tawa tulus neneknya, "apa yang terjadi denganmu, huh? Tidak berlarian lagi?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum, "Anda orang ketiga yang berkata seperti itu, Nyonya Han." Ia menerima tiket yang diberikan wanita yang saat ini tengah nyengir bahagia.

"Tetaplah seperti itu, oke?" Nyonya Han mengedip dan Jongin tertawa, "Akan kuusahakan, Nyonya Han. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Jongin-_ah_."

_Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa?_

Jongin berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah, pertanyaan 'kenapa' terus menyerang otaknya. Kenapa ia merasa sangat bersemangat hari ini, kenapa bibirnya terasa gatal ingin terus tersenyum, kenapa bunga-bunga terlihat ratusan kali lebih indah dari ini.

Dan 'kenapa' yang lain masih terus berdatangan.

Terduduk, Jongin merasa ini pertama kalinya ia merasa nyaman menunggu kereta datang. Tak ada umpatan keluar dari bibirnya, tak ada protesan tentang ia merasa jenuh menunggu, tak ada suara jam berdetik yang mengejeknya.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Hanya ada dia, dan waktu.

Mau tak mau, pertanyaan 'kenapa' kembali datang.

Suara wanita kembali terdengar dari _speaker_, mengumumkan tentang kedatangan kereta yang akan Jongin tumpangi datang dalam waktu dua menit. Setelah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertinggal seperti waktu itu, Jongin berdiri dengan kepercayaan diri yang berapi-api dan menatap lurus ke arah depan.

Berusaha mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa tangannya berkeringat.

Juga perutnya yang bergejolak aneh.

Dan kerah seragamnya yang terasa begitu mencekik.

Mengerang, Jongin melempar jauh-jauh harapannya untuk dapat bertemu kembali dengan seseorang. Jika melihatnya dari jauh dan terdiam layaknya patung dapat disebut 'bertemu'.

Kereta datang dan Jongin berhenti bernapas begitu pintu terbuka.

Ragu-ragu, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang semakin lama terasa seperti _jelly_ ketika jarak antara ia dan kereta semakin menipis. Berusaha mengabaikan tatapan aneh seorang gadis kecil yang berada di sampingnya, iris Jongin dapat menangkap wajah sosok di antara puluhan wajah manusia yang lain dan—

(Jongin berani bersumpah waktu berhenti.)

—dia di sana.

Apa mata Jongin bermasalah?

Karena ia dapat melihat dengan _jelas_ ratusan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan, efek bersinar di sekitar wajah sang lelaki asing dan permainan biola yang menyenandungkan musik romantis menyeruak masuk ke gendang telinga Jongin.

Tuhan, ia terlalu banyak menonton drama.

Ketika tubuhnya melewati sosok asing tersebut, Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari aroma segar buah-buahan yang berasal dari tubuh mungil yang, mendadak, sangat ingin Jongin rengkuh dan mengubur wajahnya pada perpotongan lehernya agar dapat menghirup aroma itu lebih lama.

Bisa Jongin bayangkan ketika ia pulang kerja, menemukannya dalam apron merah muda yang sangat feminim, dahi berkerut karena membaca buku resep dengan cemberut kecil. Dan Jongin akan memeluknya dari belakang, tertawa kecil begitu ia mengeluarkan pekikan kaget dan memberikan pukulan kecil pada tangannya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang mungilnya. Ia berbalik, menatap Jongin dengan pandangan membunuh selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengecup bibirnya, sekilas, dan dengan pipi semerah tomat, ia akan memekikkan namanya—

"Yifan!"

—tunggu. Jongin tahu ia sudah gila, namun, ia rasa ia masih cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa namanya bukanlah 'Yifan'.

Membalikkan tubuhnya, Jongin dapat melihat malaikatnya berlari, menubruk tubuh seseorang sebelum melingkarkan tangannya pada lehernya. Ia tertawa; pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersenyum simpul.

Dan pintu kereta tertutup begitu Jongin berhasil melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

Ke mana perginya semangatnya tadi pagi?

Ke mana perginya rasa gatal yang terus menyerang bibir Jongin, memaksanya tersenyum?

Ke mana perginya bunga-bunga harum tadi?

Yang Jongin tahu, ia baru saja dicampakkan oleh seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi _gay._

Ironis.

**_twentae_**

Sekali lagi, kau tak perlu mengingatkan bahwa Kim Jongin sudah gila.

Karena hal itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum, dan Kim Jongin sendiri tahu.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia membiarkan kakinya mengambil alih otaknya, dan membiarkannya berjalan pergi ke luar rumah. Sebuah kebohongan keluar dari bibir Jongin begitu orang tuanya bertanya ke mana ia akan pergi, "Aku ada kerja kelompok dengan temanku yang tinggal di Seoul."

Dan beginilah ia, dengan tiket menuju kota Seoul dalam genggamannya, tas ransel tersampir pada pundak kanannya, _jeans _biru, kemeja yang dua kancing teratas terbuka, dan _sneakers_ tua yang ia bahkan tidak bersusah payah untuk mengikat talinya, membiarkannya terseret tanpa memedulikan kemungkinan wajahnya dapat mencium mesra aspal kapan saja.

Kali ini, Jongin memberikanmu izin untuk melemparinya dengan telur busuk dan berteriak bahwa ia sudah gila.

_Gila karena malaikatnya_, atau begitulah ia menyebutnya.

Mendesah, Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya pada bangku terdekat, meringis ketika ia merasa kegiatan yang sama telah ia lakukan kemarin, kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya, Jongin mulai kembali membenci perdamaiannya dengan waktu. Karena itu, untuk membunuh waktu, Jongin memutuskan menyumpal kedua indera pendengarnya dengan _headset_, juga menutup kedua indera pengelihatannya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi lebih dalam.

Selama beberapa saat, ia terhanyut.

Namun detik berikutnya ia meringis, menyalahkan hukum alam yang begitu keji karena suara decitan yang ditimbulkan kereta ketika berhenti begitu keras, mengalahkan suara musik dari _headset_-nya, sehingga telinganya tidak dapat terselamatkan dari bunyi tidak mengenakan tadi.

Ketika Jongin membuka matanya, ia menemukannya.

Dan Jongin bersumpah ia akan menanyakan pada Ibu sosok itu, _apa_ yang sebenarnya wanita itu harapkan ketika mengandungnya, karena, demi Tuhan, Jongin terlihat seperti pedofil saat ini!

(Atau mungkin ia memang pedofil tanpa ia sadari.)

Sosok itu, _malaikatnya_, beridiri sekitar lima langkah dari tempat Jongin terduduk. Bibir megerucut sebal dan dahi mengerut, Jongin dapat membaca gerak bibirnya yang tengah menggumamkan kata 'sepertinya terjatuh di sekitar sini…'

Menelan _saliva_-nya gugup, Jongin dapat melihat benda putih—kemungkinan besar benda yang dicari oleh malaikatnya—yang terlihat seperti kartu tak jauh dari tempat malaikatnya berdiri. Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Jongin memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan kesiangan dan menyambar benda putih itu, kemudian mencolek bahu malaikatnya.

(Mengabaikan teriakan hatinya tentang bagaimana ia baru saja _menyentuh_ malaikatnya.)

"Um, halo? Aku bertanya, 'apa ada yang bisa kubantu'?" ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Jongin, membuat sang empu mengerjap dan segera menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melamun sembari menatap ke _obsidian_ cantik tersebut.

Betapa tidak kerennya.

"Uhh," Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "a-aku hanya berpikir apa ini yang kau cari." Ia menyodorkan kartu itu padanya, sedikit berpikir bahwa situasi ini akan menjadi lebih canggung jika malaikatnya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa bukan itu yang ia cari.

"Ah! Ini dia!" beruntungnya Jongin, ia memekik girang, "terima kasih, aku sudah mencarinya dari tadi!" bibirnya mengulas senyum manis dan Jongin berpikir untuk menelpon rumah sakit karena ia butuh alat bantu pernapasan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya malaikatnya tiba-tiba, Jongin mengerjap dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Seoul."

Pemuda di hadapannya menggigit bibirnya, "Uh… sepertinya kau baru saja melewatkan keretamu." Ibu jarinya menunjuk ke arah kereta yang berjalan menjauhi stasiun.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu kereta berikutnya." Jongin tersenyum kecil, berusaha membuat pemuda yang lebih mungil darinya tidak merasa bersalah. Namun ia tahu usahanya gagal begitu melihatnya cemberut.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku, kau jadi—"

"—tidak!" potong Jongin cepat, membuatnya segera menambahkan kalimatnya ketika _obsidian_ kelamnya membelalak, "sungguh, aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, karena itu, tidak apa."

Sedikit ragu, ia mengangguk. "Memangnya kapan kereta berikutnya datang?"

"Sekitar… tiga puluh menit?"

Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya dan Jongin harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera mengulum kedua belah ceri itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan di sana?" ia menunjuk kedai es krim di luar stasiun, "sebagai permintaan maafku, tentu saja."

Jongin menghela napasnya, _dasar keras kepala_, pikirnya. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu tapi, kurasa kau tidak akan berhenti sebelum merasa lebih baik, huh?"

Ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan Jongin kembali menghela napasnya.

"Baiklah,"

Malaikatnya tertawa; Jongin merasa seperti ia baru saja mendengar suara harpa yang merdu. "Kau lucu. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada seseorang seperti kau di sini. Yifannie bilang ia tahu segalanya di sini, tapi sepertinya ia hanya terlalu besar kepala."

Dahi Jongin mengerut tidak suka mendengar nama itu, "Yifannie?"

"Oh, aku belum bilang padamu?" ia menunjukkan kartu putih yang diberikan Jongin, menampakkan fotonya pada kartu itu dan sebagian kecil biodatanya, "aku mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul, tentu saja aku juga menyewa apartemen untuk tinggal di sana. Namun karena ibuku sedang sakit, aku minta adik sepupuku, Yifan yang kebetulan tinggal di dekat sini, untuk menjaga ibuku selama aku tidak ada."

Sekarang, Jongin merasa harga dirinya baru saja diinjak. Yang benar saja, merasa cemburu dengan adik sepupu?

"Ah, begitu." Respon Jongin membosankan.

Dan lagi-lagi realita menabraknya. Keras.

"Kau— mahasiswa?!"

Kali ini giliran malaikatnya yang mengerjap dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Iya."

"Tidak mungkin… kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Apa itu ejekan?"

"Tidak! Maksudku, wajahmu terlihat muda sekali…"

Entah apa yang lucu dari itu, namun malaikatnya kembali tertawa geli, "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin." Sahut Jongin kaku, "kau?"

"Kim Minseok. Jangan lupakan nama itu, ya!" ucapnya sembari nyengir lebar.

Jongin balas tersenyum, namun bukan untuk Minseok, senyuman yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan lupa?

**-END-**

**Ngerti, gak?**

**Gak ya?**

**Yaudah deh. #krik**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAN-CHAN MAAF INI JELEK BANGET ASDFGHJKL-**

**Tapi, toh, sesuai sama pengalamanku. Pengalamanku naik kereta juga jelek, makanya ;AA;**

**Intinya Jongin gak suka nunggu tapi gara-gara ada Minseok, ntuh anak 'kan kasmaran tuh, jadi pas nunggu berasa adem-adem aja. Gitu. Udah.**

_**Kenapa judulnya Time Station?**_

**Gak ngerti juga, hehe. #dzig**

**Aku sih pengen ngegambarin gimana arti Minseok bagi seorang Kim Jongin (hazek). Kim Minseok itu kayak Stasiun Waktu-nya Jongin; Cuma Jongin yang bisa ngerasain perubahan waktu ketika Kim Minseok masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Maksudku: Jongin 'kan gak suka nunggu, soalnya dia kebiasaan ngejar atau gak dikejar waktu, makanya pas nunggu, dia ngerasa waktu jadi lambat (gak seperti biasanya). Tapi semua berubah ketika Kim Minseok menyerang…**

**Jujur, aku juga gak ngerti apa yang aku tulis aim sori Chan-Chan ;3;**

**Lope,**

**twentae**


End file.
